Danny Vinson
Spitzname Cowboy Dan Sternzeichen Taurus Filmographie *Kidnapped Runaway (pre-production) (rumored) (2019) *The Lonely (post-production) ... Skip Hyatt (2019) *Out of Ashes (completed) ... Harold (2019) *Lodge 49 (TV Series) ... Don Fab (2019) *Black Dispatch (Short) (post-production) ... The Engineer (2018) *Behind the Movement (TV Movie) ... James Blake (2018) *Education in Love ... Danny Houston (2018) *Cowboy Drifter ... Scraggly Man (2017) *The Nobodies (2017) *Mr. Mercedes (TV Series) ... Bud Schulberg (2017) *County Line ... Skooter (2017) *Gregs Tagebuch: Böse Falle! ... Hog Man (2017) *Crab Trap (Short) ... Thirsty (2017) *Heaven Bound ... Doc (2017) *Hap and Leonard (TV Series) ... State Prosecutor (2017) *Drowning ... Lt. David Greyson (2017) *Rocket City Shakedown (Short) ... Earl Dagnik (2017) *Mountain Top ... Braxton Hodges (2017) *Son for a Son (Short) ... Pap (2016) *Atlanta (TV Series) ... Farmer (2016) *Still the King (TV Series) (2016) *NASCAR: The Rise of American Speed (TV Mini-Series documentary) ... Older Bill France (2016) *Savannah Sunrise ... Little Doug (2016) *Josephine ... Old Soldier (2016) *Stay (TV Series) ... Cotton Brewer (2016) *The Vampire Diaries (TV Series) ... Colonel (2016) *The Birth of a Nation: Aufstand zur Freiheit ... Benjamin Turner (2016) *Nashville (TV Series) ... AA Speaker (2013-2016) *Badge of Faith ... Johan (2015) *Love N Success ... Producer (2015) *Woodlawn ... Banks Asst. Coach (2015) *Christmas in the Smokies ... DJ Baley (2015) *The Astronaut Wives Club (TV Series) ... Dr. Glennan (2015) *Kein Ort ohne Dich ... Larry Till (2015) *Picknick mit Bären ... Georgia Cab Driver (2015) *Dropped ... Martin (2014) *The Song ... Shep Jordan (2014) *A Sailor's Song (Short) ... Sailor (2014) *Online ... Stark (2013) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... David (2013) *Der Junge, der nicht lügen konnte ... Alfred Walker (2013) *Space Warriors - Das verrückte Weltraumcamp ... NASA Exec #1 (2013) *42 - Die wahre Geschichte einer Sportlegende ... Eddie Dyer (2013) *Company M: A Mob of Soldiers ... Militia Man (2012) *Little Red Wagon ... State Senator (2012) *Die Qual der Wahl ... Elder Dan (2012) *Hell and Mr. Fudge ... Matt Harper (2012) *Through the Lens (Short) ... The Strange Man (2011) *The Trial - Das Urteil ... Rodney MacFarland (2010) *Lifted ... Mr. Shelton (2010) *Blood Done Sign My Name ... Dick Jones (2010) *Unschuldig hinter Gittern (TV Movie) ... Graves Thomas (2010) *Army Wives (TV Series) ... Agent Chapman (2009-2010) *Am Ende des Weges ... Grier (2009) *Cigarette Girl ... Cowboy (2009) *Eastbound & Down (TV Series) ... Alan Hicks (2009) *Der seltsame Fall des Benjamin Button ... Priest Giving Last Rites (2008) *Only Halfway Home (Video short) (2008) *Ein verlockendes Spiel ... Duluth Reporter (2008) *Suicide: My Path to Immortality (Short) ... Brother (2007) *The Shrewd Manager (Video short) ... Mr. Gleason (2007) *A Dance for Bethany ... Matthew Carrothers (2007) *Honeydripper ... Judge Gatlin (2007) *China (Short) ... China (2007) *Blood Ties ... Randall (2007) *The List ... Tow Truck Driver (2007) *Fay in the Life of Dave (Short) ... Dave Marrins (2006) *Ricky Bobby - König der Rennfahrer ... Texas Ticket Seller (2006) *False Prophets ... Ministry Man #2 (2006) *When I Find the Ocean ... Dean's Father (2006) *Walk the Line ... Texarkana MC (2005) *Our Very Own ... Clay (2005) *Two Soldiers (Short) ... Pap Grier (2003) *Cultivision (Collapsing Stars) ... Belmont Ragoni (2002) *A Good Baby ... Cal (2000) *Schlechte Verlierer ... Hippie Partyer (1997) Miscellaneous Crew *He Got Away (TV Movie) (creative consultant: actors director) (2017) *Die Jury (utility stand-in - uncredited) (1996) Camera and Electrical Department *Education in Love (still photographer) (2018) Himself *Fried Green Tomorrows: Juliette, GA Lives (Documentary) ... Himself / Alabama Sheriff (2006) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2013 - Live Bait (2013) ... David Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 4